When You re Gone
by Sah Rebelde
Summary: [Oneshot]Quando você caminha para longe...Eu conto os passos que você dá...Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora? PRESENTE PARA KAGURA! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!


Notas Especiais: Fic presente para minha best Thyana (alguns a conhecem como Kagura)... Leia as notas finais... Espero q vc goste Thy!!

* * *

_**When You're Gone**_

Observava a noite estrelada através da janela de seu quarto. Sentia um enorme vazio em si, que há meses o corrompia por dentro. Só sentia-se assim porque o dever fora maior do que seus sentimentos. Tudo por sua culpa. Era uma sensação horrível que sempre lhe trazia lembranças de um passado não muito distante. Jogou-se na cama e fitou o teto, com um olhar vago. Lembrava-se da festa de aniversário de Marin. Uma comemoração simples entre os amigos, numa casa na praia, alugada especialmente para aquele dia. No dia anterior, havia recebido uma ligação vinda da Itália. Informaram-no que seu pai havia falecido. Ficou a noite inteira em claro e quando acordou, não estava com cabeça para aquela festa, mas havia prometido que iria. E então foi. E aquela decisão foi obra do destino.

_**Flashback**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_Era um dia ensolarado e incrivelmente quente. Logo que chegou, encontrou seus amigos a terminarem os preparativos. Afinal, era uma festa surpresa, certo? Em silêncio, juntou-se á eles e os ajudou com os preparativos. Não demoraram muito e logo terminaram os mesmos. Agora, era só esperar a chegada da aniversariante. Viram duas jovens se aproximarem com embrulhos nas mãos. Viram Miro e Shura se aproximarem das duas e as cumprimentarem. _

_-Você sabe quem são elas Mask? – perguntou Afrodite._

_-Não faço a menor idéia... Mas deve ser umas daquelas amiguinhas do Miro – respondeu Máscara da Morte._

_-Elas me parecem bem diferentes daquelas amiguinhas que estamos acostumados... – continuou Afrodite._

_-Duvido... – rebateu Máscara da Morte._

_Miro e Shura levaram as duas na direção deles, com o intuito de apresenta-las. Pararam em frente de onde eles estavam sentados, com um sorriso contente no rosto._

_-Viemos apresentar umas amigas... – disse Miro._

_-Bom, essa é Thyana... – disse Shura, apontando para a jovem morena de cabelos soltos extremamente cacheados que lhe cobriam os ombros._

_-Prazer... – disse ela sorrindo._

_Fitaram a jovem. Possuía um olhar sério, mas ao mesmo tempo amigável. Usava uma saia jeans e em suas mãos havia uma sandália de salto preta, que combinava com sua blusa igualmente preta de alça, com um desenho de uma rosa vermelha na frente. Ela olhou rapidamente para todos, mas fixou o olhar em um, que a olhava a um bom tempo. Máscara da Morte ficou longos segundos a fitar o olhar determinado dela. Tinha que concordar com Afrodite: ela era diferente das amigas de sempre do Miro. E algo nela chamava a sua atenção. O que seria?_

_**"Aquela foi mesmo a primeira impressão que tive dela... Algo inexplicável. Algo que eu não entendia..."**_

****

****

_-E essa é a amiga dela, Samara... – disse Miro, apresentando a outra, de pele bronzeada e cabelos menos cacheados que a da amiga, também soltos e que chegavam em sua cintura._

_-Prazer... – disse Samara, com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto._

_Novamente fizeram uma pequena análise. Samara era mais alta que Thyana e tinha um olhar mais infantil e travesso. Aquela provavelmente era maluca. Usava uma saia preta de um tecido leve e uma blusa branca de alça com algo escrito em inglês na frente. Em suas mãos havia uma bolsa branca e uma sandália de plataforma também branca. Eles foram se apresentando aos poucos e elas seguiam com o olhar. Thyana sorriu ao ver a amiga corar, ao encarar um homem no meio deles. _

_-Fiquem a vontade... Vocês já devem conhecer a Marin, certo? – disse Miro._

_-Sim... Trabalhamos juntas – disse Samara._

_-Certo... Daqui a pouco ela irá chegar. Sentem-se conosco. – disse Shura._

_-Assim esperamos a aniversariante todos juntos – disse Miro._

_-Ok... – disse Thyana._

_**"Eu estava confuso... Confuso por não conseguir tirar meus olhos dela... Por não conseguir e por não querer..."**_

****

****

_A aniversariante chegou logo em seguida e a receberam com grande alegria. Marin chegou a ficar emocionada ao saber que tudo aquilo era para ela. Tinha grandes amigos ali. Reconheceu um rosto entre tantos conhecidos e um sorriso se moldou em seu rosto._

_-Samara!! – Marin caminhou até ela e a abraçou._

_-Parabéns amiga! Tudo de bom pra você! – disse Samara, retribuindo o abraço._

_-Cheguei a pensar que você tinha esquecido... Quando você me ligou hoje de manhã até me assustei!_

_-Eu posso ser esquecida, mas quando é aniversário de amiga, não esqueço jamais! – disse, fitando a amiga._

_-Até a Thyana veio! – disse Marin._

_-Parabéns Marin... Felicidades pra você – Thyana abraçou Marin._

_-Obrigada.. – sorrindo - Até elas vocês convidaram? – perguntou Marin, para os amigos._

_-Claro! Você fala tanto dessas duas que as chamamos... – disse Shura._

_-Além disso, o Miro encheu tanto o saco, que resolvemos chamá-las..._

_-O Miro?? – perguntaram Samara e Thyana, juntas._

_-Preciso mesmo dizer os motivos? – perguntou Miro._

_-Se for o que eu estou pensando e que tem a ver com mulher, não precisa – disse Samara._

_-Ta certo então... – disse Miro._

_-Você só pensa nisso... – disse Afrodite, balançando a cabeça negativamente._

_-Vamos pra festa então? – pronunciou-se Marin._

_-Claro!!!_

_O som tocava alto, mas sua cabeça também estava nas alturas. Não escutava som algum, somente seus pensamentos. Seus amigos vieram falar com ele e o chamaram para se divertir, mas ele não quis papo. Sequer deu atenção para jovens interessadas nele. Além da dor que sentia, continuava a observar a jovem morena de longe. _

_**"Meus pensamentos eram preenchidos com sua imagem... Com seu sorriso... Com seu olhar..."**_

****

****

_Observou o mar ao longe. Era uma bela visão. Estava calmo e o sol refletia em suas águas. Novamente seu pensamento vagou para um outro país. Como pode acontecer isso com seu pai? Segurava a todo custo àquela dor dentro de si. Sabia que ele não era o melhor exemplo que tivera na vida, que não era a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas era seu pai. Nunca se dera muito bem com ele, mas ele fora o único que viu algo de especial nele. Num menino órfão, de rua, que só arrumava encrenca com outros garotos e que vivia em brigas. Fora ele quem o acolhera daquela vida, daquele mundo. Tomava um gole da bebida em seu copo, quando sentiu uma mão repousar-lhe sobre os ombros. Virou-se e não pode conter a surpresa. Era ela. Thyana._

_**"Seu sorriso me preenchia por dentro e fazia qualquer sentimento de tristeza sumir... Era como uma chama que me aquecia..."**_

****

****

_Ela lhe sorria. Seus olhos ficaram presos a ela novamente. Como ela fazia aquilo consigo?_

_-Você está sozinho aí... Porque não se junta a nós? – perguntou Thyana._

_-Não estou animado pra isso... – disse, seguindo-a com o olhar, e assim viu-a se sentar numa cadeira perto de si._

_-Você me pareceu triste lá de longe... – "Então, ela também estava a me observar" – Resolvi te fazer companhia – novamente ela lhe sorriu._

_-Agradeço... Mas prefiro vê-la se divertir ao ter que ficar me fazendo companhia – Máscara da Morte simplesmente se levantou e caminhou para longe. _

_Thyana observou os passos dele com um ar de preocupação. Algo o estava incomodando. Queria ajuda-lo, mas ele parecia não querer ninguém por perto._

_**"Sua presença mexia consigo... Mexia com algo que estava há tantos anos adormecido... Tudo com apenas um olhar, um sorriso... Somente sua presença"**_

****

****

_Sentou-se na areia e ficou a observar o mar. Aquele sentimento, sua verdadeira face. Era tudo escondido. Escondido de seus amigos. Escondido de todos. Sua máscara cobria sua verdadeira face. "Você tem que ser forte". Aprendera isso enquanto estava nas ruas. "Nunca demonstre seus sentimentos... Isso o torna fraco". Como sempre pensava, era difícil perder velhos hábitos. Mas quando soube que seu pai havia falecido, aquela dor e aquela angústia queriam sair, pular pra fora de sua garganta e retirar toda aquela carta emocional que guardava há tanto tempo. Novamente sentira a presença dela. Virou-se para o lado e a fitou. Thyana olhava para o horizonte, com um leve sorriso. "Ela... Novamente aqui?". Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ela o interrompeu._

_-Não sairei daqui só porque você quer... – ela voltou-se para ele – E se você sair daqui, irei atrás de você_

_-Porque esta fazendo isso?_

_-Já disse... Quero apenas a sua companhia – ela voltou a olhar para o horizonte._

_**"Seu perfume doce me fazia sentir como se nada no mundo existisse... Só ela..."**_

****

****

_Ficaram em silêncio, apreciando o som das ondas indo e vindo. Hora ou outra, Máscara da Morte a olhava pelo canto dos olhos. E ela mantinha a mesma posição, com o pensamento longe._

_-Não entendo você... – disse Máscara da Morte, de repente._

_-Não precisa entender... A única coisa que quero que você entenda, é o quanto sua tristeza esta me incomodando, Máscara da Morte – disse Thyana, fitando-o._

_-Do que esta falando? – desconversou, ainda a olhar para o mar._

_-Não finja... Esta estampado na sua cara que algo aconteceu e que te deixou para baixo. Você não é assim!_

_Máscara da Morte virou-se rapidamente para ela, pasmo. Ela mal o conhecia e já o estava analisando?_

_-Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas se mal me conhece? – perguntou._

_Thyana corou. O que acabara de falar acabou por delata-la. Mas no final, acabou por contar a verdade, sem encara-lo._

_-Você que nunca me percebeu, Máscara da Morte... Ou melhor, Giovanni – ele pareceu surpreso com o que ela lhe dissera._

_-C-como? De onde você me conhece? – perguntou, com toda a sua atenção dirigida á ela._

_-Eu trabalho na mesma empresa que você... Sempre te vejo passar com um olhar altivo e animado , como se nada o pudesse alcança-lo – ela fez uma rápida pausa – Mesmo assim, você parecia feliz... Mas hoje, você esta completamente o contrário – ela finalmente olhou para ele – E eu... Eu... Não gosto disso em você – voltou a olhar o nada, levemente corada._

_Ele ficou em silêncio, prestando atenção em cada palavra proferida por ela. Cada palavra, cada gesto, era cheia de sentimento. Parecia... Preocupada?_

_**"Antes era invisível á meus olhos... Agora, mal consigo tira-los de você. Como pode?"**_

****

****

_-Mas como nunca te vi lá? – perguntou._

_-Talvez porque você não queria ver... Ou fingia que não queria – ela fez outra pausa rápida – Talvez você não queria ver alguém como eu, uma simples estagiária que mal tem dinheiro pra se sustentar, afinal, você é o dono da empresa... Jamais se preocuparia com alguém como eu... E eu acreditando... – ela parou de repente, percebendo que falara demais._

_-Você o que? – perguntou, curioso._

_-Nada..._

_-Como nada? Era algo importante... Me conte! – disse Máscara da Morte._

_-Não antes de você me contar o que se passa com você! – Thyana o desafiou, fitando-o._

_Ele ficou em silêncio, apenas a observa-la. Percebeu um certo rubor em seu rosto, misturado com o olhar determinado que ela tinha no momento._

_-Acredito que isso não lhe interesse... – disse._

_-Tente..._

_-Meu pai... Ele... Faleceu noite passada – disse rapidamente, abaixando a cabeça._

_Thyana ficou estática no lugar. Então, era por isso? Porque ele guardava aquilo consigo? Porque? Levantou-se de repente, assustando-o. Máscara da Morte levantou a cabeça para olha-la. Lá estava ela, de pé á sua frente. Acompanhou seus movimentos. Viu ela se aproximar dele e envolvê-lo num abraço carinhoso. Estava surpreso com aquela atitude. Por final, deixou-se levar e a envolveu em seus braços. Ficaram segundos ali, sem preocupar-se com o resto do mundo, ou se alguém estava a vê-los. Nada daquilo importava, somente os dois. Somente o calor que os envolvia._

_-Eu estou aqui... – disse ela – Estou aqui e quero te ajudar..._

_Ele a envolveu mais em seus braços, tentando tirar aquela dor de si. Sentia como se ela lhe tirasse um pouco daquele sentimento desconfortável. Ela parecia o apoio de que ele precisava tanto no momento. Algo que necessitava imensamente._

_**"Cheguei a pensar que aquilo era um sonho... Um lindo sonho em que só existia nós dois..."**_

****

****

_Sentiu-a se afastar vagarosamente dele, ficando de pé á sua frente. Voltou a olhá-la. Ela lhe sorria. Viu-a estender a mão para si, ainda sorrindo._

_-Vamos nos divertir um pouco... Nada como os amigos para aliviar nossa dor._

_Inconscientemente, Máscara da Morte pegou em sua mão e se levantou da areia. Thyana o guiou até os outros, no meio da festa. Mal pode acreditar ao ver que estava se divertindo no meio daquela bagunça toda. Dançava ao ritmo da música, acompanhado de Thyana. Ela tinha razão. Aquela festa toda havia aliviado sua dor de uma forma inesperada._

_Quando deu por si, o sol estava se pondo no horizonte e alguns dos convidados já havia ido embora. Somente os amigos mais íntimos haviam ficado. Estavam todos sentados, apreciando uma boa conversa entre amigos. Falavam bobagens e mais bobagens, como se não tivessem mais nada de importante para falar. Máscara da Morte procurou por Thyana, já que se distraiu com a conversa dos amigos e a perdeu de vista. Mas nada._

_-Ela está ali, Máscara da Morte... – viu Samara lhe apontar para frente – Ela esta ali a um bom tempo... – sorriu para ele._

_Apenas movimentou a cabeça positivamente, levantando-se da cadeira e indo até ela. Samara sorria ao longe. Parecia que finalmente tudo estava se encaixando. Mas... Não seria tarde demais? Voltou para junto de seus amigos e da conversa._

_Máscara da Morte sentou-se ao lado dela. Viu-a olha-lo rapidamente, como se quisesse entender o porque dele estar ali._

_-Não sairei daqui... – disse ele, lembrando-se das palavras ditas por ela._

_Thyana sorriu. Viu um sorriso se moldar no rosto dele. Parecia se divertir com a situação. Também, não era pra menos._

_-Agora que você já resolveu meu problema... Queria saber a continuação daquela sua frase... E não pretendo sair daqui sem a resposta – disse ele, sem tirar os olhos dela._

_-Ok... – ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar – Não foi somente no trabalho que eu te via. A alguns anos, antes de você se formar. Você era um ano mais velho que eu e fazia a mesma faculdade que eu. Nos cruzamos várias e várias vezes nos corredores e de certa forma, você me chamava à atenção – viu-a corar absurdamente depois de dizer._

_-É-é sério? – perguntou pasmo._

_-Claro que é!! Para que eu mentiria?_

_-Ah, sei lá... Mas, espera aí – ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse pensando – Agora que você comentou, algo me veio na cabeça... Por um acaso você era aquela garota que usava aparelho e que vivia indo pro colégio de roupa preta e sempre tinha uma gargantilha de um pentágono pendurada no pescoço?_

_-Bem observado, Máscara da Morte... Nossa, você reparou em tudo hein?_

_-Eh, bem... Você ás vezes era assustadora._

_Riram. Riram como dois velhos amigos que lembravam de coisas estúpidas que faziam no colégio. Assim que pararam de rir, começaram a ouvir uma nova música tocar._

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there_

_When I cried_

_And the days feel like years_

_When I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_**Eu sempre preciso de tempo comigo mesma**_

_**Eu nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você**_

_**Quando eu choro**_

_**E os dias parecem como anos**_

_**Quando eu estou sozinha**_

_**E a cama onde você deita**_

_**Está arrumada do seu lado**_

****

****

****

_Voltaram suas atenções para o local onde vários casais se dirigiam para dançar. Viram Samara ser convidada por um moreno de olhos verdes. Thyana sorriu._

_-Parece que ela se deu bem... – disse Thyana._

_-Você deve ter reparado que esses dois não paravam de se encarar..._

_-Todos perceberam... Parece que o Aioria não é nada discreto_

_-Não mesmo – sorriu._

_Mais alguns casais iam dançar e no meio deles, para a surpresa de todos, estava Miro com uma loira á seu lado._

_-Minha nossa... – disse Máscara da Morte._

_-O que foi? – perguntou._

_-Miro indo dançar uma música dessas? Só pode ser o apocalipse!_

_Thyana riu com o comentário. Parecia se divertir muito com ele._

_-Voltando á nossa conversa..._

_-Que curiosidade!!_

_-Não gosto de frases incompletas._

_-Percebe-se... Bom, continuando... – novamente fez uma pausa, para pegar coragem._

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_**Quando você caminha pra longe**_

_**Eu conto os passos que você dá**_

_**Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?**_

****

****

****

****

_-Bem... Como eu disse, você me chamava à atenção, mas eu sequer tinha coragem de falar com você. Vamos dizer que eu não sou uma pessoa assim tão solta._

_-Certo... – ele estava cada vez mais interessado naquela conversa e sentia um aperto no peito de tanta curiosidade._

_-Fiquei dois anos nessa, apenas pensando em como me aproximar de você e no final das contas a única palavra que trocamos foi "Desculpa", quando nos esbarramos no corredor uma vez... E você terminou a faculdade, enquanto eu estava no ultimo ano. Quando eu consigo um estágio, quem é o dono? Você... – ela fez uma pausa e desviou o olhar – E novamente você não me notava... Foi quando eu percebi que você era algo que eu não podia alcançar. Acho que eu sabia isso desde a faculdade... Você era popular e eu não passava de uma garota estranha que jamais chamaria a sua atenção – ela abaixou a cabeça, completamente vermelha._

_Máscara da Morte estava pasmo. Estava entendendo direito? Ela estava confessando a queda que tinha por ele desde a faculdade? Só podia ser um sonho mesmo. Ela levantou-se rapidamente e o olhou uma ultima vez._

_-É isso... Eu simplesmente nutri uma paixão por você por anos – falou tão rápido, que ele quase não entendeu – Melhor eu ir... – ela andou rapidamente para longe dele, quando sentiu alguém impedi-la._

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

_**Quando Você foi Embora**_

_**Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta**_

_**Quando Você foi Embora**_

_**O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também**_

_**Quando Você foi Embora**_

_**As palavras que preciso ouvir**_

_**Para sempre conseguir ir adiante com meu dia**_

_**E fazer tudo estar bem**_

_**"Eu sinto a sua falta"**_

****

****

****

****

_Virou-se surpresa ao vê-lo impedi-la de continuar. Seu olhar parecia tão calmo, que acabou por relaxa-la._

_-Pode não ser tarde para te dizer isso... – puxou-a levemente pela mão, fazendo-os se aproximarem._

_Sorriu e tocou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente, chamando a atenção dela para si, antes de aproximar-se mais dela. Sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, o que a pegou de surpresa. Puxou-a calmamente para mais perto e a segurou pela nuca. Aos poucos, sentiu os lábios dela se moverem e assim, ele aprofundou o beijo. No rosto dela, podia-se ver claramente a alegria que tomava conta do seu ser. Sequer viam os olhos a observarem-nos, com curiosidade e sorriso nos lábios. Thyana acariciou os cabelos rebeldes dele, enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura. Calmamente, separaram-se aos poucos. Thyana voltou a olha-lo, com um sorriso no rosto._

_-Não sei quanto a você, mas agora vejo você claramente, Thyana... – disse ele, com um sorriso._

_Num impulso, ela o abraçou e assim foi correspondida imediatamente. Sentia a alegria dela em seus braços. E em si mesmo, sentia aquela alegria._

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left_

_are lyin' on the floor_

_and they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_**Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes**_

_**tudo o que eu faço**_

_**Me lembram você**_

_**E as roupas que você deixou**_

_**estão pelo chão**_

_**E elas cheiram exatamente como você**_

_**Eu amo as coisas que você faz**_

****

****

****

****

_Voltaram a se olhar e foi então que perceberam que todos os olhavam. Escutaram assovios e gritos que animação. Viu Samara sair correndo e abraçar Thyana como uma fã histeria ao abraçar seu ídolo._

_-Que lindooooooo!!!!!! – gritou Samara – Preciso escrever um livro depois dessa!!_

_-Ai, para de ser boba Samara..._

_-Não posso evitar! Foi tãooo lindoooo!!!_

_Todos riram. Samara era mesmo uma afobada. Durante o resto da festa ficaram conversando, enquanto viam o novo casal todo sorridente e a trocarem beijos. Samara, novamente, teve um ataque de romancista. Voltaram para junto dos amigos e só foram embora á noite. A despedida foi longa, mas prometeram se encontrarem novamente._

_Dias, semanas foram se passado e sempre que podiam, reuniam-se. Nunca viram o Máscara da Morte tão mudado. Estava menos irritado e toda vez que ficava, Thyana dava um jeito de acalma-lo. Era de certa forma, engraçado. Eram bem diferentes, mas acreditavam que eram aquelas diferenças que os unia. Mas nem tudo foi um mar de rosas._

_Num dia normal como qualquer outro, combinaram de se encontrarem novamente. Quando estava faltando apenas duas pessoas, Samara apareceu correndo, desesperada, dizendo que Thyana havia ido embora, sem mais nem menos. Viram Máscara da Morte abaixar a cabeça, com um olhar triste._

_-Você sabia disso? – perguntou Samara, histérica._

_-Sim..._

_-E você não fez nada para impedir?_

_-Não... Fomos nós que decidimos isso – ele se levantou e caminhou para fora do lugar, carregando sua tristeza consigo._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

_**Quando você caminha para longe**_

_**Eu conto os passos que você dá**_

_**Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?**_

_**Quando Você foi Embora**_

_**Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta**_

_**Quando Você foi Embora**_

_**O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também**_

_**Quando Você foi Embora**_

_**As palavras que preciso ouvir**_

_**Para eu sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia**_

_**E fazer tudo estar bem**_

_**"Eu sinto a sua falta"**_

****

****

****

****

E desde então não a esquecia. Tinham decidido juntos a se separarem. Ela terminara a faculdade, e devido á promessa que fizera á sua mãe, voltaria ao seu país natal. Não queria que ela fosse embora, não queria ficar longe dela. Ele queria ir com ela, abandonar tudo e ir com ela, não importando pra onde. Mas ela o impediu, dizendo que ele tinha que seguir o seu caminho, para assim assumir a empresa de seu pai. Foi então que se viu na obrigação de deixa-la ir, de deixa-la de ver. E assim decidiram: separaram-se. Grande erro. Foi a pior decisão que tomara. Sofria com a falta dela por meses. Sentia falta da sua presença, de seu perfume... De seus beijos. Era tudo uma tortura. Virou-se na cama e lá estava um porta-retrato. Uma foto dos dois juntos, num parque de diversões. Passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. Maldita hora que foi deixa-la ir! Jamais deveria ter permitido aquilo. O telefone tocou de repente e este o atendeu com o seu típico mau humor:

-O que é? – perguntou.

_**-Aff... Que mau humor Máscara da Morte... Eu hein?!**_

-Quem é e o que quer?

_**-É a Samara Zé estressado... Você anda muito estressado e por isso liguei pra resolver o seu problema!**_

-Do que esta falando garota retardada?

_**-Olha lá!!! Garota retardada o caralh$!!! Respeita as pessoas que querem te ajudar...**_ – Máscara da Morte a cortou.

-Fala logo!

_**-Cala a Boca e me escuta merda!! Sei que esse seu estresse é por cauda da Thyana e não adianta desmentir porque esta na cara ok? Eu sei que você fez uma burrice...**_ – uma veia pulsou na testa de Máscara da Morte – _**Mas eu tenho a solução...**_

****

****

****

---xxx---

Thyana observava um porta retrato em cima de sua penteadeira. Não pode evitar que uma lágrima escorresse por seu rosto. Limpou-a rapidamente. Já havia chorado demais, desde que se separaram. Era a única alternativa... Não era? Terminou de se arrumar e resolveu andar um pouco na orla da praia.

A praia... Como lhe trazia lembranças. Lembranças felizes, mas ao mesmo tempo, tristes. Caminhava sem rumo, mas parou de repente, ao ver alguém parado mais ao longe. Os cabelos moviam-se conforme o vento os tocava. Arregalou os olhos. Não podia acreditar no que via...

_We were made for each other_

_I'll keep forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah Yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe_

_I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

_**Nós eramos feitos um para o outro**_

_**eu vou guardar isso pra sempre**_

_**Eu sei que eramos**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**Tudo que eu sempre quis que voce soubesse**_

_**eu faço qualquer coisa, dou meu coração e minha alma**_

_**Eu mal posso respirar**_

_**Eu preciso sentir voce aqui comigo**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Quando você foi embora**_

_**Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta**_

_**Quando você foi embora**_

_**O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também**_

_**Quando você foi embora**_

_**As palavras que preciso ouvir**_

_**Para eu sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia**_

_**E fazer tudo estar bem**_

_**"Eu sinto a sua falta"**_

****

****

****

****

Novamente as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Lágrimas de felicidade. Viu-o se aproximar de si e parar á sua frente.

-Não importa o que diga, ou o que faça, irei te seguir onde você estiver – ele fez uma breve pausa – Eu sinto a sua falta... – disse ele.

Não pode conter mais as lágrimas. Abraçou-o com força, como se quisesse que ele nunca a deixasse. Não... Não ia deixa-lo novamente. Não mais.

_**Fim**_

* * *

_Ok, ok... Essa foi minha primeira oneshot, por isso, naum me matem!! Naum sei se fikou taum boa, mas eh q a musika me deu uma inspiração e eu naum parei d escrever, foi simplesmente impossível parar!! Hauahuaha_

_Qnto a musika, eh da Avril Lavigne "When You´re Gone"… Mto linda, recomendooo!!!!_

_Espero q tenham gostado..._

_Fic Presente á minha best friend, Thyana (conhecida como Kagura tbm)... Amiga do meu coração, você sabe q eu t adoro não?! E como eu sou pobre, sem um verdinho no bolso, te presenteio nesse dia especial com essa fic e com o personagem q vc tanto ama_

_Espero q goste... Felicidades e tudo d bom pra vc!!!_

_Parabéns!!_

_Espero os reviews d tdos ok??_

_bjs_


End file.
